We're Getting Nowhere
by Drindrak
Summary: "I suggest you remove that hand, before I castrate you." "So you'll willingly touch me?" A collection of unconnected SasoSaku drabbles. Non-ninja verse. T for language. Updates every 1-3 days.
1. That Clerk

**We're Getting Nowhere**

**A/N: Welcome all to the first chapter of We're Getting Nowhere! Enjoy~**

* * *

Drabble 1: That Clerk

"Don't get that." He said, shaking his head, causing his red hair to fall into his face.

"Fuck you." She replied, placing the item onto the check out booth.

"Fine, bitch."

"You're an ass."

"What was that about my ass?"

"Shut up and check out my items!"

"Fine, bitch." He repeated his earlier words, smirking as she flushed angrily. "I'm done, if you're done eyeing me up." She sighed, and stuck her hand out.

"I'm Sakura." He grabbed her outstretched hand.

"And I'm Sasori."

"You forgot to mention you're an ass."

"You didn't mention that you were a bitch, so I didn't mention me being a sexy ass."

"I never said you were a sexy ass."

"Well, you were staring pretty intently at mine."

"Fuck you."

"That'd be $30.25." He said, holding his hand out for the money. Sakura rolled her eyes, and gave him the exact amount.

"I'll be leaving. Don't talk to me again."

"One second then." He said, removing a pen and a piece of paper from his pocket.

"What?"

"You didn't give me your number."

* * *

**A/N: And drabble done. Short, ne? Well, they're all going to be like this. Next one tomorrow! (My time)  
**


	2. Cursed

Drabble 2: Cursed

"So what, you cursed or something?" Sakura asked, staring down at a pint sized Sasori.

"Or something." He huffed out in a childish voice, crossing his arms.

"Aww, you look cute doing that!" She squealed, reaching down and pulling him into a hug.

"Let go of me woman!" He shouted, his cheeks flushing red.

"Then stop being cute!" She twirled them around, her pink hair waving.

"I can't do that!"

"Then you're forced to endure my hugs!"

* * *

"Sakura..." Sasori whispered, his childish voice lost, only to be replaced by a more mature one.

"Hmm mm?" She mumbled, her eyes fluttering open to see Sasori staring down at her.

"Sakura... I'm normal again..." She smiled up at him. Looping her arms around his neck, she dragged him down, so their noses were almost touching.

"That's good..." He smirked, and brushed his lips against hers.

"Yes, it is." And then he kissed her.

* * *

**A/N: There~ A cute short moment.**


	3. And Then Some

Drabble 3: And Then Some

Sakura groaned. She couldn't remember much of last night. A few flashes of brown eyes and red hair came to the forefront of her mind. Closing her eyes, she tried her hardest to remember the face that went with the eyes and hair. Getting nothing, she sat up slowly. It was then that she noticed that she was not in her home. "What the... Where am I?" She asked in a whisper, looking around the room she was in.

"My apartment." A voice responded. She blushed, and turned to the door. A man stood just outside the frame, red hair dripping wet and brown eyes glinting in amusement. He only had on a pair of sweatpants.

"S-Sorry to intrude!"

"Eh, don't be." He said, waving a hand in the air dismissively. Sakura fidgeted and blushed a little darker.

"Uh, you wouldn't happen to remember what happened last night, would you?" He blinked, and shook his head.

"No, I don't. But I'm sure we both enjoyed it, considering we were both naked and in the same bed... and you're still naked by the way." Sakura flushed completely red, and glanced down at herself.

"I- uh... W-Where are my clothes?!" The man chuckled and pointed to the ground.

"Right there." Sakura quickly threw on the clothes, and stood from the bed. "My name is Sasori." He said, stepping away from the door, to let her exit.

"A-Ah, I'm Sakura." Her blush faded a bit.

"Nice to meet you Sakura. Now..."

"Uh, yes?"

"Where would you like to go?" Sakura gave him a confused look. Sasori chuckled again, and grabbed her hand. "For our first date." Her blush came back full force, but she still smiled.

"Huh, how about the bar we met in last night?" He smirked, and put on a shirt.

"Well, let's go." It was then Sakura noticed that her hand fit perfect within his, and that there was a ring on his and her's ring finger. _'Now I really want to know what the fuck happened last night!'_

* * *

**A/N: And, end drabble 3! Should I write a connected drabble to explain how the ring got on her finger?**


	4. Serial Killers and Rocks

Drabble 4: Serial Killers and Rocks

Sakura wasn't thinking about how she ended up tied to a tree, in the middle of nowhere, while she was out camping. Or about the well known redheaded serial killer sitting, back to her, by her campfire. Or about the police, who were most likely scouring the forest for said killer. No. All she could think about, was that there was a really, really sharp rock jutting out of the ground, right into her thigh. And it hurt. A lot. She glared at the rock. _'Did that rock just give me the finger?!'_ She twitched angrily, before shouting, "Oh hell no you fucking rock!" And then she tried- and failed- to kick the rock away from her. She did, however, succeed in cutting her thigh open. "Fucking rocks!"

"You've never been in a hostage situation, have you?" The redhead asked, turning to her. She just rolled her eyes.

"Oh yes. I'm captured by serial killers every fucking week." She growled out sarcastically, giving him a glare.

"Sarcasm is unbecoming of you. ... What exactly are you shouting about?" He asked, crawling closer to her. She turned her glare onto the rock.

"This fucking rock gave me the finger, and cut me. You think you can throw it in the fire? I want it to burn!" She hissed, like a snake, moving her leg a little to show him the rock. He smirked, and grabbed the rock. Turning a little, he tossed it into the fire. "Haha! You fucking rock! You got what was coming for you!" She cackled maniacally.

"...You're not right in the head, are you?" Sakura smiled.

"Nope!" He sighed, and untied her.

"I don't exactly need you tied up... I never caught your name, who are you?"

"I'm Sakura. And you?" He smirked again, and stood. Holding out a hand for her to grab, he said, slowly, as if talking to a child,

"I'm Sasori. People tend to refer to me as Sasori of the Red Sand, since I'm a serial killer, and that's my serial killer name, you know." She grabbed his outstretched hand, and he pulled her to her feet.

"Oh, well. People tend to refer to me as Cherry Blossom. Although I don't know why. Then again, every tends to... disappear after they called me as such." She smiled innocently, and Sasori smirk widened.

"Right. 'Disappear.'" She grinned, and moved towards the tent set up on the other side of the small clearing.

"Well, I'm tired..." She stopped, her hand holding onto the zipper. She grinned, and turned to him. Giving a suggestive wink, she purred, "You could always... join me, if you catch my drift." With that, she unzipped the flap, and disappeared inside. Sasori stood still for a second, before following her in, and zipping back up the flap.

* * *

**A/N: Drabble 4~ A little longer than the others. A drabble, to me, is a piece of writing under 900 words. Anything over that is a one-shot. **


	5. A Ghost of Thought

**A/N: Sorry 'bout not getting a drabble out yesterday. I was distracted. This one's not as funny as the others though... It's not funny at all, actually.**

* * *

Drabble 5: A Ghost of Thought

Sasori stared out towards the storm, which was quickly approaching his home. His home was situated a few miles away from any form of civilization, just the way he liked it. Everyone, including his so-called "best friend", Deidara, believed he lived alone. And that he was not right in the head. He didn't live alone, no, a pink-haired girl lived with him. Yet every time someone came over, she would disappear, and only reappear a day or so after they left. That was why everyone thought he was crazy. But... She hadn't returned for a week now, and, despite himself denying it profusely, he was starting to get worried.

Sasori always suspected her of not being exactly human. He couldn't prove it, as every time he brought it up, she would change the subject. And she was damn good at changing the subject. Feeling someone staring at him, he turned to look about the room he was in. No one was there. Ever since the girl started showing up, he would get the feeling that he was being watched. He, of course, passed it off as paranoia. He sighed, and turned to look back out the window.

* * *

His front door slammed open, causing him to jump. He could hear someone stomping up the stairs, and he immediately thought it was Deidara. _'Speaking of Deidara,'_ He thought. _'he hasn't visited me for a while. Around two weeks now...'_ He turned his head, just as the door to his room opened. Instead of Deidara's blond covered head, a pink haired one peaked in, and gazed about the room, before settling on him. Sasori stared at her, but became confused when she didn't call out to him. He was about to say something, when he ended up looking into the pinky's eyes. They were filled with sorrow, and they seemed empty.

"...Sasori..." She began, stepping into the room. He blinked, and stood from his seat.

"Sakura. Where were you?" He asked, taking a few steps towards her. She waved a hand in dismissal.

"Business..." She took a deep breath, cutting him off from what he was about to say. "Sasori, I came to say goodbye..." His head tilted to the right in confusion.

"What do you mean?" She fidgeted, and closed the distance between them.

"I mean, we won't be able to see each other... for a very long time."

"...Are you going away?"

"You could... say that..." She said, staring into his eyes.

"Where are you going?" He asked, placing his hands on her shoulders. She smiled sadly at him, and leaned towards him.

"Sorry..." She pecked him on the lips, and disappeared, leaving Sasori quite confused and surprised. He hadn't even had time to react.

* * *

It would be four days later when he discovered what happened to her. Glancing down at the small pile of mail just inside his front door, he noticed a newspaper mixed in. Picking it up, he looked at the first column. Simply reading a few lines, his eyes widened, and he dropped the paper.

_**"Sakura Haruno was found dead in her apartment last Tuesday. Police suspected foul play, and arrested her ex-boyfriend, Sasuke Uchiha. Mister Uchiha pleaded guilty to all accounts of murder when questioned. His trial is set for..."**_

He snatched up the paper once again, and read the date it was published. Six weeks and three days ago. The exact same day that Sakura started living with him.

* * *

**A/N: Bet you all didn't suspect me of being able to do something like this. Don't worry, there's only going to be the occasional non-humorous drabble.**


	6. Jailhouse Blues

**A/N: This one's gonna be a little longer than the others, possibly almost one-shot in length.**

Drabble 6: Jailhouse Blues

Sasori knew. He _**knew**_ that this was going to happen. As soon as Sakura had called and told him her plan, he should have stopped her. But no. Instead, she ended up dragging him, and all of the Akatsuki with her, and he simply allowed it. He sighed, and ran a hand through his hair. _'But seriously. Why the fuck would she __**want**__ to get arrested?!'_ He turned a glared on the other bed in the cell, where she lay still, reading her book. _'I mean really! Doesn't one usually __**not**__ want to get arrested?'_ He groaned, and rested his head in his hand. He thought back a few hours, to about a half hour before she had gotten the Akatsuki arrested.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_LINEBREAK (stupid button stopped working)_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

The day had started out pretty normal. He had just finished getting dressed for the day, when Sakura had called. Against his better judgement, he answered right away. "Hello, Sakura."

"Yo, Sasori! I have this awesome plan! I need your help though!" Her exceedingly happily voice practically shouted at him.

"Fine. What is your plan?"

"Nonononono!"She denied quickly. "I can't tell you over the phone. Although I will need the other Akatsuki members' help. Call them, and meet me by the downtown police station! You know, that one by that sushi place?" He thought for a moment, then nodded to himself.

"Fine. We better not be doing anything illegal."

"..." When she didn't respond, he glared at the wall.

"Sakura. Are we doing something illegal?"

"...Maaaaaaaaaaybe..." She said, innocently extending the "a". He twitched, and was about to respond, when she shouted through the phone, "Oh! Look at the time! Remember, by the police station!" And then she hung up on him. He pushed the end button, and glared at his phone.

"Ugh. I know this is going to end bad." He sighed, and started dialling the other Akatsuki members, to tell them to meet him and Sakura.

About twenty minutes later, he, and the rest of the Akatsuki, met up outside the downtown police station. Sasori tapped his foot impatiently, glancing around every few seconds to look for Sakura. On one such glance, he spotted her walking towards them, her arms full of bags. He looked at her face, and raised a brow at the maniac smile on her face. "...Sakura?"

"Everyone! Good you came!" She dropped the bags in her arms a few feet away from them. Sasori huffed, and walked up to her.

"Sakura. Answer my question from earlier. Are you, or are you not, making us do something illegal." He demanded, placing a hand on his hip.

"...Yep!" She grinned at him, and started pulling clothing from one of the bags she brought. Sasori stared at the growing pile, and raised a brow.

"Are we robbing a bank?" He asked, considering that every piece of clothing was completely black.

"Nope! We're gonna do that police station!" He groaned, and suppressed the urge to hit her.

"You do realize that will get us shot, right?" She just grinned a little wider, and reached for one of the other bags. She started pulling out different weapons, surprising everyone. Sasori twitched. "And where in hell did you get hose weapons!?"

"My house! Now, everyone, choose a few weapons! I call dibs on the flamethrower!" She shouted, grabbing said weapon. Everyone thought the same thing, _'How did that fit in that bag?!'_

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_LINEBREAK (stupid button stopped working)_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Sasori really did not want to know what was going through Sakura's mind when she ninja rolled into the police station, humming the theme song to Mission Impossible. He followed after, only to make sure she wasn't going to get shot. Although he wasn't expecting to be tackled to the ground as soon as he stepped foot inside. He heard someone, most likely Sakura, shouting at the police for taking her "fire plaything" away. The officer that tackled him got him in handcuffs a second later, although he didn't exactly care. He turned his head to the door, where the rest of the Akatsuki were already caught. Sakura alone had six officers guarding her, and two were holding her down.

And that's the reason they were currently in a jail cell. Sasori sighed. It was a waste of time to think about what ifs. "Sakura." He said, his voice amplified because of the silence, which had been surrounding them since they were thrown in there. She looked up from her book, and smiled.

"Yes?"

"Why did you do it? The whole, get the Akatsuki in jail thing?" She grinned.

"Oh! Because jail cells are so..." She blushed, and looked away.

"...Are so what?"

"...om..." She mumbled inaudibly.

"What?" Sakura sighed, and turned to face him.

"Jail cells are so fucking romantic to me, okay?" He blinked, and stared at her.

"...Is that why you bit that officer, and demanded you be put in a cell with me?" He asked, a smirk tugging at his lips. She blushed again.

"Yeah..." He chuckled, and walked up to her.

"You know... I think jail cells are pretty romantic as well..." He leaned over her, and she wrapped her arms around his neck. She grinned up at him.

"Is that so?" He smirked, and lowered his head towards hers.

"Ah..." She smirked as well, and leaned forward, catching him in a quick kiss. He reacted, but pulled away after a few seconds. She gave him a confused look. "...Why did you get the rest of the Akatsuki arrested as well?" She blinked, and giggled.

"Aha! They all need to get laid, especially Itachi. As such, I got them into a locked cell, where they are stuck with only their partners. Except Deidara. I'm kind of sorry I stuck him with Tobi. Especially after I made him that hyper..." She trailed off with a giggle. He stifled a laugh, and leaned down once more.

"You're evil..." She smirked.

"And proud of it. Now shut up and kiss me." He complied, and grabbed her in a passionate kiss.

**A/N: End~! Hope y'all enjoyed.**


	7. Roof

**A/N: Sorry, my parents dragged me outside and away from my computer for the past few days. But I'm on here now! Enjoy~**

* * *

Drabble 7: Roof

Sasori stared. And stared. And continued to stare, wondering how in the hell Sakura got onto his roof. Then again, why hasn't he asked her why? Oh yeah, he forgot that he was angry at her. Although, now that he thinks about it, he couldn't remember why he was mad at her. _'Something to do with sex... err, I think. Or was it that hat she bought? I dunno...'_ He thought, kicking a pebble on the ground. With a sigh, he looked back up at her. "Sakura!" She poked her pink covered head over the ledge, and grinned at him.

"Hey Sasori!"

"Sakura, what are you doing on my roof?!" He narrowed his eyes at her, when her grin fell.

"Oh... uh..." She mumbled, adverting her eyes from his.

"Sakura."

"I'm stuck! Help me down! ... Please?" He raised a brow, and snickered.

"Sakura, there's a ladder right in front of you. Climb down!" She blushed, and laughed nervously.

"Oh, haha! Didn't see that..." Sasori rolled his eyes, and stuck his hands in his pockets. Honestly, it's times like this he wonders why he even asked her to marry him. _'Then again, love makes you do crazy things.'_

* * *

**A/N: Short, yet effective! I'll write another soon.**


	8. Fifteen Dolls

**A/N: Sorry about the late update, school has started for me again~ I'll try to keep my schedule, but I might be too tired. Just so you all know.**

**For a compromise, I bring you all a longer drabble packed with romance~ Enjoy!**

Drabble #8: Fifteen Dolls

Sasori liked beautiful things. He liked beautiful things to stay the same way forever. That's why he became a doll-maker. He can make beautiful things, all of which would last a really long time. He often hoped they would last forever. He picked up a recently finished porcelain doll, with spiky black hair- one of his finest so far, if he dare say so- but there were no eyes on any of his creations. It had every other facial feature, but he never put eyes. He shook his head, and painted his symbol on it; a small red scorpion. He had modelled it after his own name. Underneath it, he wrote neatly, "Akasuna". Giving the doll a once-over to check for flaws, he allowed himself a small smile. He was to deliver this doll himself, in the person, to a collector named Sakura Haruno. Since it was finished, he might as well go now.

* * *

Sakura liked beautiful things. She disliked beautiful things to change. That's why she bought porcelain dolls. They were beautiful, they never changed; never became influenced by changes. She loved them, especially ones made by a certain doll-maker, who was only known to the world as "Akasuna". Sure it was strange that none of his dolls had eyes, but she didn't care. It added to their uniqueness. She picked up a doll with spiky blond hair, that was smaller than the others, and turned it over. On it's neck, partially hidden by the lace of the doll's orange dress clothes, was a small red scorpion. She was going to meet the doll-maker in person later this day, for he was delivering a specially made order. It would be the fourteenth one in her collection, and with it, she would have all of his dolls. She smiled at the thought. A knock at her front door drew her from her thoughts.

* * *

Sasori parked his motorbike outside of a relatively large mansion, and slid off. The mansion wasn't as large as his was, though. He undid the clasps on his helmet, and pulled it off. He reached up, and smoothed his red hair down. Giving the mansion another look, he grabbed a small pink box with a red lid from his bike's basket. He really thought that the colours clashed disgustingly with each other, but it was the only box he had left. He peeked into it, making sure that his doll wasn't broken, and nodded to himself.

He made his way up the front steps of the mansion, and paused at the door. With a sigh, he rapped on the rich mahogany. He shifted to his right, moving the box in his arms to a more comfortable position, and waited. About a second later, the door creaked open. A woman poked her head out, but really, the colour of her hair wasn't what caught his attention first. No, what caught his eye first was that she looked very much like one of his porcelain dolls. He could not believe that he thought of another human being as beautiful. Her sparkling emerald eyes moved to his own; stealing his breath away. It was after he was done staring at her for a moment that he noticed her hair was pink. _'...Maybe pink and red can clash nicely...'_

* * *

Sakura answered her door with a small smile on her face. She knew that it must be the doll-maker. Poking her head out, she was surprised to see a man around her age standing on her doorstep, a red and pink box in his arms. Admittedly, she thought that those colours clashed terribly together. She turned her gaze from the box to the man's eyes, and felt her breath catch in her throat at the deep chocolate that laid there. After staring deep into them for a moment, she noticed that his hair was a crisp crimson colour. The more she stared, the more she thought that red and pink did actually clash nicely with each other. He cleared his throat, and held out the box.

"Ah, I'm here to deliver your doll, Miss Haruno." He said, and she thought that his bored tone flowed well with the rest of him. Sakura blushed a little, and took the box from him.

"Please, call me Sakura..." She blushed more, realizing that she didn't know his name. He smirked, and chuckled.

"Sasori." She nodded.

"Thank you Sasori." She eyed him up. "You're awfully young to be a doll-maker..." His smirk faded into a smile. Such an insignificant gesture made her heart leap.

"You're awfully young to be living alone and collecting dolls." She blinked.

"Well, most guys don't appreciate my doll collecting."

* * *

Sasori raised a brow. _'She can't find a guy who likes weird collecting habits?'_ His smile widened a little, and, before he could stop himself, he said, "I would appreciate it." His eyes widened, and he had to force down the blush that was ready to surface on his face. "A-Ah, I mean!" He stuttered, noticing that she flushed dark red. Suddenly, he heard her giggling, and he looked at her.

"I-It's fine... really." She got out. She smiled sweetly, and looked into his eyes once again. "Do you want to come inside?" Sasori nodded, and followed her in. He had a feeling that after this meeting, he'd be seeing her more.

* * *

A few weeks later, Sasori sat in his workshop, painting his red scorpion on the neck of his newest creation. It had taken him a while, considering he had been gone almost every night. He smiled, and finished the hook of the scorpion's tail. He stopped, and stared at the doll. Only one person was going to see this doll. With that thought in mind, he quickly, but neatly, wrote down a new insignia. In plain, bright pink paint, he wrote "Sakura" above the scorpion. Below it, in an almost blood-coloured crimson, he wrote "Sasori".

* * *

The next morning, Sakura stood outside of her mansion, waiting for someone. She turned her head at the sound of a motorbike. She smiled dazzlingly, as he pulled to a stop in front of her. He pulled off his helmet, his beautiful crimson hair falling nicely to frame his face. He stepped off his bike, and turned to her.

"Sasori." He met her eyes, and smiled as well.

"Sakura... I made something for you." He pulled a red and pink box from his basket. It made her smile in remembrance of what brought them together. "It's probably my most... unique one yet." She quirked a brow at him, and opened the box. She gasped at what was inside. She looked back at him, and smiled widely.

"Sasori, it's beautiful!" Inside the box, lay a pink-haired doll, dressed in a stunning forest green dress. But the most enrapturing part of the doll, though, was it's almost life-like, bright emerald eyes.

"My first doll with eyes... I based it off of you, you know... Every part of it." He took a deep breath, and moved closer to her.

"Sasori...?" He placed a hand on her cheek.

"Sakura, I have something to tell you..." He leaned closer, until his lips were aligned with her ear. "...I haven't felt this way my entire life... I think you're the most beautiful thing in the world. I hope to be with you forever..." He pulled away slightly, brushing his lips against hers. He stared into her eyes, which were wide, and noticed how much she was blushing.

"S-Sasori?" He chuckled.

"I'm meaning to say... I love you Sakura, more than anything." He watched her eyes soften, and a small smile formed on her face. His eyes widened, as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She dragged their heads closer, until their lips touched. She pulled away after a moment.

"Glad to know I'm not the only one." Her dazzlingly bright smile returned full force. "I'm meaning to say, I love you too, Sasori." She repeated most of his earlier words, and he took a few seconds to process what she said. He smiled as well, and brought their lips together again.

**A/N: And end! D'aww, didn't that make you all smile at some point? I smiled despite myself just writing the damn thing. Hope you enjoyed!**


	9. Elevators and Neighbours

**A/N: Phew, school has been stressful lately. Well, here's the next drabble! OOCness this drabble!**

Drabble 9: Elevators and Neighbours

Sometimes, Sakura doubts that life deals fair hands to everyone. Because seriously, if it did deal fair hands, it wouldn't have caused the elevator to break, halfway between the third and fourth floors in the hotel she was in, successfully leaving her trapped with her eccentric neighbour. Then again, she did have something akin to a "crush" on him. With his dreadfully sinful crimson hair, his perfect complexion, and his chocolate eyes... Need she go on? Yes, he was Hot. With a capital "H". _'Wait, is he staring at me? Kyaa~!'_ She blushed, and fidgeted.

* * *

Sasori really wanted to know how in the hell he got stuck in an elevator with his extremely beautiful neighbour. Damn, how does she get her hair to glitter in the light like that? Her hair. Ah yes, such a strange colour. Pink. Though he had to admit, her pinkness went with her deep emerald eyes. He stared at her, and his mind supplied fantasy after fantasy, each depicting a rather... suggestive position. _'Just walk over there, and push her against the wall and... wait, I am so not thinking this!... oh look, she looked over here. Oh damn, am I staring?!'_ Sasori's cheeks tinted a bit red, as he looked away, and started inching his way closer to her.

* * *

_'Come on, come over here...'_ Sakura thought, watching as Sasori inched his way closer. She pretended not to notice. She peeked at him from her peripherals, and saw that he was even closer.

"...Ahem..." He cleared his throat, and turned to her. She looked up, and stared into his eyes. His blush darkened a little.

"A-Ah, yes?" She mumbled, hoping that her blush wasn't as bad as she felt it was.

"...mn..." He muttered, looking at his feet. She blinked.

"Uh... What was that?"

"You'rebeautifulandcuteandillikey ouandiwannaknowifyoulikeme!" He said quickly, as his blush deepened even more. Sakura took a moment to process his words, before her own blush darkened.

"S-Sasori?! I-I.. uh... Like you too!" He looked up, his eyes meeting hers, as he closed the distance between them.

* * *

A few hours later, the elevator crew opened the doors, and saw them in a feverish kiss, his shirt missing, her shoes gone, his hair rumpled, her shirt opened, and his pants unbuttoned. They stopped, looked at the crew, grabbed their clothes, and ran to her suite, since it was closer. An elderly couple saw them run past, and remarked something about young love. That night was filled with... well, I'm sure you readers know what. Wink, wink.

**A/N: Damn Sasori, you so sly. xD Hope you all enjoyed!**


	10. Unalike

**A/N: Sorry, sorry, sorry! Very sorry for not getting this up earlier! But my town was evacuated a few weeks ago, I was sick right afterwards, I had fieldtrips, I was lazy, Hallowe'en is just around the corner, and I really just couldn't find the time to type! Anyways, enjoy~**

* * *

Drabble 10: Unalike

"You want me to what now?" Sasori asked, as he looked up from the block of wood he had in his hands.

"…You heard me the first time." Sakura, his girlfriend of a year and a half huffed out, crossing her arms across her chest. Sasori raised a brow, and twisted in his seat.

"Yes, I did, but I don't agree. I'm not doing it." Sakura whined pathetically.

"Oh come on! It'd be fun!" Sasori rolled his eyes.

"It's a wonder how we ever even stayed together for as long as we did." He said, placing the wood on the desk in front of him. He turned his head again, and sighed.

"I know, I know." Sakura muttered, uncrossing her arms. "We're so… unalike." She paused, thinking for a moment. "But they do say that opposites attract!" She grinned widely at him.

"Yes, they do say that, but they also say that great minds think alike. You're intelligent, and I'm intelligent, and yet, we think so very differently. I think complex thoughts about life and whatnot, and you think about pink, fluffy unicorns and mathematics. Which I still refuse to believe you can do calculus in your head." Sakura pouted, and once again crossed her arms.

"You're a meany." Sakura pouted more, causing herself to look cute. Sasori stared for a moment, before sighing in defeat.

"Fine, I'll wear the damn cheerleader uniform. But if I see one picture, _**one picture,**_ on the internet, I am hunting you _**down.**_" Sakura grinned happily, and threw a fist into the air.

"Yeah! Now, pink or blue?"

* * *

**A/N: Hope you all enjoyed! That didn't take as long as I thought it would… I'll try to get the next one up by tomorrow!**


	11. Highschool

Drabble #11: Highschool

Sakura groaned, and slammed her head into her desk. Highschool. The one place she didn't want to be right now. She sighed. At least Sasori would be waiting for her outside.

* * *

Sasori glared at the clock on the wall. Damn time won't speed up. He huffed angrily, and returned his attention to the teacher. He did not want to be here, at this place. At least Sakura would be waiting for him.

* * *

Sakura raced outside, eager to get to Sasori. She flung open the exit doors, and immediately spotted Sasori's red hair.

"Sasori!" He turned, and smiled slightly.

"Sakura."

"Did you wait long?"

"No, not really." Sakura smiled, and grabbed his hand.

"Let's go, ne?" Sasori smiled wider.

"Yeah, let's."

**A/N: Sorry for late update. Been quite hectic lately... Hope you enjoyed!**


	12. And Then's the Beginning

**A/N: Sorry for not updating, I had major writers block for this drabble. Hopefully I can get back onto my update schedule of every 1-3 days. Anyways, this is a connected drabble for the drabble titled "And Then Some". Enjoy~**

Drabble 12: And Then's the Beginning

Sometimes, Sakura really hates her job. She had to stand on the corner, literally a block away from the red-light district, and hand out invitations for the newest nightclub in town. She honestly could not remember the name to it, and she didn't bother to look at any of the invitations either. To make matters worse, it had started raining. And she did not have her umbrella, and she was dressed in very inappropriate feeling clothes. She covered her head with the invitations, and muttered death threats to the clouds.

"Why are you just standing there, little girl?" A smooth voice said from behind her. Sakura twitched in anger. She turned to see a man with crimson red hair standing behind her. He was holding a straight black umbrella, which was lowered enough to cover the top half of his head.

"I am not a little girl! I'm just short!" Sakura stomped her foot down. The man chuckled lightly, and raised the umbrella to reveal his chocolate coloured eyes.

"Sorry then. Let me rephrase that. Why are you standing there, _**little woman?**_" He smirked.

"Damn infuriating redheads..." She muttered under her breath. "I'm standing here because my job demands it of me." The man blinked.

"So... you're a prostitute?" He asked, and Sakura froze, taking a few seconds to process what he said. After a few seconds, she decked him in the face. As he was not expecting her to punch him, he stumbled back, falling onto his ass. He rubbed his sore cheek, and glared at her. "What the hell was that for! Now look at what you've done! I'm all wet!" Sakura's punch had caused him to drop his umbrella. He had landed rather roughly in a puddle, and the rain had not stopped. Sakura, still being mad at him, gave him a venomous glare.

"You damn bastard! I am not a hooker!"

"Well sorry! It's not my fault for thinking that! You're standing on a corner, wearing barely anything to cover yourself!" Sakura blushed, and clenched her fists.

"Still! You shouldn't make assumptions!" Sasori sighed, and stood. He brushed himself off, and picked up his umbrella.

"Yeah, yeah. I guess I shouldn't." He shook off his umbrella, and held it over the both of them. "How about I buy you a drink to make up for it?" Sakura crossed her arms, and debated with herself.

"...I guess I could do that. Where are we gonna go?" Sasori grabbed one of the invitations that fell onto the ground after she punched him.

"How about here?" Sakura shrugged.

"Why not." Sasori nodded, and started walking, Sakura at his side.

* * *

What they didn't know then, was that they would be married by morning.

**END**


	13. Universal AN

I am, once again, terribly sorry. This A/N is Universal for all my stories.

My laptop has just gone through an extremely bad breakdown, causing me to restore it to its factory default settings.

I am typing this note on my tablet. I do have the means to update my stories, but certain ones will take longer. I am including a list here detailing the ones I can update as soon as possible.

* * *

1. So an Uzumaki Delves Into a Scroll can and will be updated soon.

2. Uchiha? I'm not Obito! will probably be updated every two or so weeks now. Answers to the current chapter's questions will be answered upon the release of the next.

3. For Lack of an Awesome Title may be updated soon.

4. Undone will be updated eventually.

5. NarutOni: Mission to the Mansion will take about a month to be updated.

6. Naruto has a What! will be updated soon.

7. Time Travelling and Wrong Redheads is unlikely to be updated, as I am focusing on my other stories first. The rest of the stories mentioned here on out are also unlikely to be updated.

8. Survival Guide to Surviving Hogwarts.

9. Saving the World's Sanity.

10. Shinobi: Edogawa Conan.

11. We're Getting Nowhere.

Hopefully you guys will stick with me through this.


End file.
